random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 158: Physically Date A cartoon character
Here is teh episode. Part 1:Tweeting... Narrator:On a normal day in the Bunker.. (inside the Bunker, everyone's on their laptops) Kh2:Hey did you guys see today's Episode of Fairlyodd Parents? MP76:Yeah. Alt:Yeah. Moonsnail:I didn't see it. Faves:K Kh2cool: Here *goes on youtube* (Plays this videolink here) Murray:Who's the Beaver kid? Bugs: -___- Its Timmy Turner.. Woody:Who voices Timmy Turner? Bently:Tara Strong.. Kh2:According to her tweets...it says "I hate to disappoint some of you, but you cannot physically date an animated cartoon character"... Mochlum:Lies! TARA! Y U MAKE ME CRY TS:Yeah. Life sucks. Mochlum:I CAN NO LONGER DATE PINKIE! DX TS:BUT YOU CAN DATE HER IN YOUR MIND!! 8D Now, who should I date? :/ Mochlum:SOMEPONY ELSE! LIKE TWILIGHT SPARKLE OR FLUTTERSHY! TS:NVM. Back to making random crap out of smaller pieces of random crap! TS:I'll still love you from the background, Pinkie! Mochlum:YAYAYAYYAYA Kh2:Try telling that to- Wait..are we saying comments from Random-ness Wiki Forth Wall: *breaks* Ouch... Tornadospeed: Yes. Yes we are. (gets computer and logs onto Twitter) TS' Twitter Message to Tara: I understand, but listen. I only follow physics when I want to! :P Plus, this is a TV show, and we can do what me want. Kbai. *knock on door* Kh2:I'll get it.. *opens door* Tara Strong:Hi. Kh2:Wait your Tara Strong!! Tara Strong:I am a survivor of the war.. Kh2:Oh hi, What can I do for you. Tara Strong: I wanna tell you, you can't physically date a cartoon character. Kh2: *talks to the bunker* Guys you can't physically date a cartoon character.. Rawr: Yes you can!! Tara Strong: I'm not leaving this Bunker until you all get it right. Tornadospeed: Heh. Allow me to demonstrate. (Resturaunt appears out of nowhere) Tornadospeed: Someone take a cartoon character in there are date him/her. I shall be polishing my monocle. (leaves) Yakko:I'll demonstrate..I like doing these... (Walks of to Tara Strong) Yakko: *puckers lips* Kissy! Kissy! Kissy! Kissy! Tara Strong:I'm not gonna kiss you! Your lips will get furry >:U Wakko:I got this... *puckers lips* Kiss me you fool! *Grabs Tara and is abou to kiss her* Tara Strong: *brings out Peper spray and sprays Wakko in the eyes* Wakko:Aaaauggh!!!!!!!!!! Mario: *sigh* I'll take the- Tara Strong:No! No! No! No! No! No! No! You cannot date cartoon characters!! I am not leaving the Bunker until you all get it right. Kh2:I agree with her..say something in the Timmy Turner voice for me.. Tara Strong: (talking like Timmy Turner) Uh..I didn't do it.. Kh2: :D Tornadospeed: I won't leave until you all wear monocles. Moon snail:*Puts on monocle*Like a sir. TS: Indeed. Gir:MOO! ACF: As much as I love your work, I have to say that your wrong. You CAN date a cartoon character. Tara Strong: O RLY? ACF: Yesh, really. I'll show you my future. (shows Tara the future) LATER.... Tara Strong: ...... Kh2: Wait. What was your future? ACF: I get married to Yakko in 10 years. (everyone (even ACF) barfs) Tornadospeed: Ew, you got vomit on my monocle. Yakko:We do? Wakko:I'm suddenly beginning to like ACF now.. Kh2:Really Dude? You said this at the completley wrong time on the completley wrong episode :l Tara Strong:But your half-human half cartoon, so you are a cartoon which means its not weird..I'm not leaving the Bunker until a prove my point.I'll stay in the Bunker for months if I have to.. ACF: Yeah....ANYWAYS! Bob: Hey Tara, can you stay here? PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Tara Strong: I am. Bob: WOOHOO! Everyone: ...... Wakko:That does it..now that I like ACF i'm gonna destory Yakko..for the next few episodes. Forth Wall:I'm not even gonna bother *walks away* Tara Strong:I hope you guys know, the only reason I'm here is so I can tell you that you can't physically date a cartoon character.. Tornadospeed: Implying that physics exist here. Just ask Pinkie Pie. Pinkie: A CHOO! (sneezes confetti out of nose) Tara: I'm not convinced. Tornadospeed: Fine. SOMEONE SUMMON MOCHLUM! Mochlum: UP HERE! )stands on ceiling) I just ate your cookies. Tornadospeed: MOCHLUM! I need you to date Pinkie Pie. Wakko:I suddenly Don't care about the future. Kh2: ._. *head desks* Tara Strong:Okay guys? What part about "You can't physically date a cartoon character" can't you understand. Mochlum:The "You" and "Can't" and "Physically date a cartoon character" part.. Tara:Okay so..you can't physically date a cartoon character because..umm...I don't know you just can't. Kh2:Tara! Yes you can! Can you stay here longer. Tara:No.. Kh2: *pulls a $100 bill* Here take it.. Tara:That's more than I make in a week.. Kh2:Please just stay.. Part 2:You can't physically date cartoons ACF: WE GET IT, PART TWO! (4th Wall breaks) Tara Strong:So yeah you can't.... Mochlum:We must date them. Kh2: *slurps juice box of HI-C* You guys aren't even dating them..you just make out on the season finales... Yakko:Umad? Kh2: *stands infront of Tara Strong* But we must let her stay!! She needs to say more Timmy Turner stuff!! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Awesomness Category:Epic Category:Lolwut Category:Tara Strong